


命中注定

by AlbertWeyn



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:49:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22291789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbertWeyn/pseuds/AlbertWeyn
Summary: 纽特去诺特兰寻找一种玫瑰，他并不知道这朵花决定了他的命运——与一个和他不熟的"命定之人"缔结了契约。
Relationships: Original Percival Graves/Newt Scamander
Kudos: 2





	1. 玫瑰夫人

冬日的寒冷气息为窗子涂了一层雾气——屋里的壁炉烧的正旺。

他来到这里已经十三天了，明天就是在这儿的最后一天。摊在桌子那的笔记本上零散地记着几行字，一幅手绘的庄园样貌落在羊皮纸上。

这座庄园已经破败了，年久失修与人烟稀少催生了不少民间怪谈。"年轻人，这房子空了很久，你不知道什么东西住在里面……"那马夫离开前这么说了一句，他看着纽特，又看了一眼高耸在大树之后的哥特式建筑，"总之，别在这里待太久。"

大厅的穹顶破了个洞，雪花与落叶飘下来，堆在那鎏金的地板上。他站在雪落下的地方，苍白的日光倾洒在他身上，好像真的有什么不可言说的存在包围在他周围。

第一天他带着画板去了后面的小山坡，那有一处玫瑰园，如此寒冬，唯独这里鲜花盛开，鲜艳深刻的红色在大雪里就如灼热的鲜血，深深地吸引着他。这就是他来到这里的原因——为了这特殊的美景。

纽特是个生物学家，他的业余爱好是画画。玫瑰庄园是他在某本怪谈小说上看到的，至于这个真的存在，他倒是没料到的。

其实他倒不必奔波而来，只为验证一本来路不明的小说内容是否真实。

但那个梦缠绕他许久了，像是冥冥之中的指引，将他带到这里。

大雪纷飞，入目一片晃眼的白色，他伸手挡着风雪才堪堪辨识处前方不远有一片建筑物。

直到他越来越接近那里，天空下起了红色的玫瑰花瓣，愈下愈烈，他脚下的地面也几乎被铺成红色。

随着他踏进花园，梦境渐渐消散，眼前又是熟悉的天花板。

尽管巫师偶尔也会有失眠的毛病，但他用了各种药都没能将这奇怪的梦撵走。

偶然地，他在其他的书上也看到了"玫瑰庄园"的简介，书上还附带着详细的地址。于是他决定动身前晚这个地方。

忒修斯已经习惯了纽特带上他的箱子满世界跑的作风，只是不断叮嘱他小心自己。出门前恰好忒修斯的朋友前来拜访，他不得不在家拖延了一会儿。

那个男人有些奇怪，看起来并不像是与忒修斯同路的人，他一丝不苟的领带、纯黑的正装，尤其是领口那一对领针，简直像是去出席某种国家会议的人。

"纽特，你是要去远行吗？"男人开口问他。纽特闻到了对方杯子里的咖啡味，并且凭此断定了对方的身份——忒修斯曾经提及在MACUSA供职的帕西瓦尔·格雷夫斯。

"差不多吧……不过是去郊外看看。"他不自在地坐在沙发上。

忒修斯偏在此时开了口，"我以为他大概不会跑去找什么动物，没想到他转而去找玫瑰了。我倒是希望是动物——说不定顺便帮我们破了几个案子。"他笑起来，挥动魔杖为帕西瓦尔的杯子加满了咖啡。"谢谢。不过……玫瑰？是什么特别的品种吗？"格雷夫斯似乎是玫瑰这个词异常敏感，他的眼神格外专注。忒修斯奇怪地看着格雷夫斯，又把视线转移到纽特身上。

"诺特兰郡的玫瑰庄园，我要找的玫瑰就在那。"他低垂着视线，但当他抬头时，格雷夫斯的表情吓到了他。紧接着对方奇怪的表情消失了，仿佛刚才只是他眼花，"抱歉，有什么问题吗？"纽特还是问出来了。

"不，我只是想到了我的母亲。她来自诺特兰郡。听说那地方盛产玫瑰。"帕西瓦尔微微笑起来。

"那很巧。"纽特轻声说道。

然后帕西瓦尔说起了MACUSA的事情，三个人谁也没有再提玫瑰的事情。

纽特离开时，帕西瓦尔执意要送他到车站，忒修斯无奈只能任由他去。

"我从来没有和你的宝贝弟弟单独聊过呢。"他挑着眉微笑，忒修斯见他这样，摇了摇头，挥手同意。

上车前，格雷夫斯紧紧地拽着他的手，沉声道："斯卡曼德先生，如果你遇到了什么奇怪的事情……请立即告知忒修斯。"他很奇怪地扭头，"我会遇到什么？"接着他仿佛意识到了什么，"诺特兰庄园怎么了？"

"一切小心。"然后男人转身离开了，他黑色的风衣像一缕烟，很快消失在人群之中。

******

诺特兰的天气不怎么好，雪下了好几天，他每次出门都要施一个保暖的咒语。今天他刚刚来了一会儿，雪几乎要没过他的脚踝。

"可惜了。"他遗憾地看着那些玫瑰，走到花园门口时，他忽然心念一动，转身摘了一支玫瑰，等他回到房间时，立刻将那支玫瑰装进信封，让猫头鹰捎给忒修斯。

笔记本上的玫瑰花依旧没有画完，纽特叹了口气，阖上了本子。他决定看看这栋老房子。走廊的地板不太安全，很多地方已经腐朽破烂，稍有不慎就可能掉下去。两侧墙壁上挂着的油画历经摧残，难以从纸张上再辨认出人物样貌。客房里空无一物，只有主卧里放着一个红木衣柜，一个梳妆台，其他再别无他物。纽特并没有住在主卧，他睡在了阁楼，那有一张相当大的桌子，足够他做自己的工作，况且，阁楼的空间对他来说刚好。主卧太过空旷，即使点燃了壁炉也依然很冷。他鬼使神差地走向那个梳妆台，那儿放着一个打开的匣子，一个银色的戒指就在里面放着。

他用咒语清理干净了那只戒指，仔细地看着戒指里的字。

"吾爱，阿曼达。"

这是一个相当精致的戒指，上面镶着一颗分量不小的蓝宝石，足够让人想将它据为己有。

但纽特对珠宝并不感兴趣，只有他箱子里的嗅嗅喜欢这些。

他将戒指放回去，并盖上了匣子。他猜测这应该是属于这间主卧女主人的饰物。

在愈演愈烈的风雪里，最后一天终于到来。他摊开记事本，在上面写道：

花园里的玫瑰美丽的不真实，它们就像被施了魔法——但我察觉不出来。它们也许是这座昔日辉煌的庄园最后的生机。今天是我在诺特兰的最后一天，我依然没有遇到人们叮嘱我要小心的别样事物。是我太幸运了吗？还是自然之神在眷顾我？但这几天的天气可不是这样告诉我的。

临走时，他去花园里剪了一支玫瑰，小心翼翼地放进了箱子里。

日落余晖为他和玫瑰镀了层金光，玫瑰香气环绕着他，这十几天里，他每天都来这里，他几乎能在脑海里想象出每一朵玫瑰的姿态。

"再见了。"

马车夫在门口等着他。现在是时候回家了。  
******

直到回到家，他才觉得那股围绕着他的寒意消散。忒修斯为他拿来一条毯子和一杯热茶。"你的旅行怎么样？"

纽特捧着茶问道："你收到我寄来的花了吗？"忒修斯猛地一愣，"什么花？那信封里是空的，什么也没有。"

"忒修斯，你在开玩笑吗？"他疑惑地望着哥哥，"你真的没弄错？"

忒修斯起身拿来了信封，把它递给了纽特。"猫头鹰送来时里面只有一片枯了的叶子，我一碰它就碎了。"

信封里的确有一些干叶子碎掉的残渣。

"我明明在里面放了一支玫瑰。"纽特皱着眉。"也许猫头鹰出了错也说不定。"格雷夫斯出现在他身后，悄无声息地。

纽特找到他的箱子，那只玫瑰好好的待在他的箱子里。他松了口气，把它拿出来，"看，这就是我寄给你的那种玫瑰，诺特兰庄园里的‘冬日玫瑰’。"

由于纽特施了魔法，那支玫瑰依然娇艳欲滴，枝叶伸展着，花瓣就像滴血的宝石。

格雷夫斯向他靠近，"纽特，你确定这是你从诺特兰庄园里带回来的玫瑰？"他的表情很严肃。"我很确定。它就在庄园后面的花园里，唯一的一片‘冬日玫瑰’。"

"那么，你是如何将他带出来的呢？你还拿了别的东西了吗？"他几乎是在用审问犯人的语气说话。忒修斯有些不悦，他侧身挡在了纽特身前，"你不必这样，帕西。这有什么问题吗？"

"庄园里的东西除了庄园的主人，没人可以带走。"他的声音很冷，眼神锐利地盯着纽特。

"你怎么会知道？"纽特从忒修斯身后站出来，他强硬地对上帕西瓦尔的目光。"小偷可不太有资格问这句话。"帕西瓦尔抽出了他的魔杖，"我希望必要的时候你不会偏袒你弟弟，忒修斯。"

"梅林啊，纽特，你都干了什么？"忒修斯头疼地退到一边。

"我以我的灵魂起誓，除了玫瑰，我什么也没拿。"他的声音冷冰冰的，他与格雷夫斯面对面站着，魔杖就在他后腰插着，但他没有伸手去拿。

气氛紧绷，几乎是一触即发。

帕西瓦尔收回了他的魔杖，后退一步坐回了沙发里。"那就如你所说。那你碰到了什么不该碰的了吗？"他的语气并无任何缓和。纽特似乎被他激起了怒气，他嘲讽着说道："什么叫做‘不该碰的’？我不觉得某样东西上写着我不能碰它。格雷夫斯先生，这件事与你何干？"

"先生们，冷静一下。"忒修斯站在两人中间，企图缓和两人拔剑弩张的气氛。

"我确信你没有做足功课，纽特·斯卡曼德。诺特兰庄园的主人姓格雷夫斯，你不知道吗？"

"那么，阿曼达是谁？"纽特问道。

******

帕西瓦尔从车站回到斯卡曼德家里时，忒修斯正在整理文书。

"我送纽特上了车。"

"那就好。"忒修斯点点头。

帕西瓦尔坐进壁炉前的沙发里，"曾经在战场上收到的那些信……很难想像你弟弟是这样的人。"忒修斯似乎对他的措辞很不满。"嗯？什么样的人？"

"害羞。"他没由得笑起来，引得忒修斯生气地一瞥。

"警告你，不要打我弟弟的主意。"忒修斯用一本书拍在他肩膀上。帕西瓦尔摇摇头，笑着说："你想到哪了？我还不至于对好朋友的弟弟下手。"

但纽特的身影模样的确让他印象深刻，他本以为忒修斯的弟弟大概会是小一号的忒修斯·斯卡曼德，然而并不是这样。年轻人纤瘦的腰身就像一把弓，他的视线不轻易与人对上，只有遇上感兴趣的事情才会看上一眼。纽特的白衬衣的袖口有些发皱，还沾着几滴黑墨水。他几乎可以闻见纽特身上的柑橘香气，他不确定那是否是香水，因为那甜酸的味道太自然了。

纽特是这么多年来，第一个企图寻找诺特兰的玫瑰的人。

那个庄园给他留下了许多不好的印象。他还记得当他年幼的时候，他的母亲远远地站在走廊尽头，喊着他："帕西，来妈妈这儿。"那时她的脸上是无忧的微笑。

后来，母亲将自己关在卧室里。偶尔几次他只能瞥见女人苍白的脸在门后幽灵一般闪现。悲伤压在所有人的身上，每个看到他的人都会感叹他父亲的去世，好像他从不是他自己。他成了母亲噩梦与悲痛的来源。

四周升起高墙，将他关在其中。

"对不起，帕西，我不能再照顾你了。"女人最后一次抱住他，她的眼泪打湿了他的衬衣。一枚戒指被放进他的手心。"它会指引你找到你的挚爱。只有这个人才能找到这枚戒指。"

凛冬的最后一场雪带走了她，也带走了庄园最后的风采。

他封闭起庄园，并决定永远不再回来。

时间太久，他几乎没再想起这件事。母亲的去世是他曾经难以越过的一道坎，而他把那一切都封存在庄园，从未想过它们会重见天日。

阿曼达·格雷夫斯。

那是他的母亲。这个名字如同一把钥匙，打开了庄园的大门。


	2. 挚爱

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 戒指帮他救了帕西瓦尔。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 会出番外

"我的母亲。"他沉声道，随即看到纽特脸上错愕的表情。  
不过，"你是从哪看到这个名字的？"他疑惑道。  
"一枚戒指，有一颗蓝宝石镶在上面。"纽特不知所以地回道。"你确定……你看到了一枚戒指？"格雷夫斯瞪大了眼睛，他猛地站起身，眼里满是难以置信。  
"我确信。"  
"该死的!"他猛地一拍沙发，急躁地走来走去。  
"你拿了它吗？"他问。纽特眉头一皱，"我当然没有。"  
"那枚戒指……是我母亲留给我未来的妻子的。"格雷夫斯揉着眉头。"所以？"纽特不解地问。"她说，只有我的‘挚爱’才能看到那枚戒指。"  
"那不一定是真的……"纽特并不相信。  
格雷夫斯的脸色瞬间沉下去了，他用了一个显形咒，纽特的手指上立刻出现了一枚戒指——正是他所见到的那枚戒指。  
"那你要怎么说？"格雷夫斯点点他手上的戒指。  
手指上突然出现的冰冷让他惊了一下。纽特抬手去看那枚做工精巧的戒指，惊叹道："这可真是……"他尝试取下戒指，里圈果然有一行字。"不可思议。"  
"它还有别的用处吗？"纽特问道。  
格雷夫斯摇摇头，"我不知道。"  
事实上他们的确暂时没有发现这枚戒指的其他用处，因此当事人很快就忽略了这件事。  
如果没有魔法的催动，那枚戒指是不会出现的。纽特虽然无法去掉戒指，但是这并不会阻碍他的日常生活——总是奔波在寻找动物和写书的路途中，忒修斯有时候甚至联系不上他。  
随着格林德沃和他的党羽愈发猖狂，格雷夫斯也不得不启程回到美国处理案件。在此之前他们花费了半个月的时间寻找戒指附加的任何可能的魔法，而那枚银色的小东西似乎除了能够隐形和跟着纽特，再无其他用处。  
在一年过去后，格林德沃几乎把巫师界搅得天翻地覆。此时，纽特正在非洲的平原上，他趴在一堆草后，观察着不远处懒散漫步的狮子。  
一只猫头鹰就这样毫无预兆的飞来，从他头上扔下一封信，炸弹一样落在他头上，把他吓了一跳。纽特赶紧接住信，慌忙去看视线里的狮子，那金黄色的大家伙懒散的卧在那儿，并未被这边的动静吸引。  
是忒修斯的来信。  
"亲爱的纽特，  
短时间内请不要回英国。格林德沃及其党羽正在作乱，美国也遭受波及，我们接到秘密消息称格林德沃将要对美国巫师界下手。我和一批傲罗被派去美国援助，正好遇见了帕西瓦尔。你也很久没见过他了吧？这边的事情平定下来后我想让他回家和爸妈说一下戒指的事。  
T·S"  
不对劲是在他烧掉信的四天后，他正在帐篷里睡觉，右手手指上那枚不曾显露行踪的戒指突然出现，猛地烫了他一下，是的，烫。滚热的感觉令他想要取下戒指，然而那戒指在他碰到时又褪去了滚烫的温度。  
在此之前从未出现过这样的情景——他立刻意识到，戒指所连系的另一个人可能出事了。  
"格林德沃将要对美国巫师界下手。"  
忒修斯的话突然出现在脑海当中。  
纽特迅速翻身起来，他匆忙地向忒修斯写信询问情况，一边整理好东西，带着他的箱子走到帐篷外。  
他打开箱子，钻进去，向藏在角落里的大家伙招招手："嘿，Mommy需要你的帮忙……他从口袋里变出一块糖，那块黑色的影子动了动，缓缓探出脑袋，黄色的眼睛里的竖瞳微微缩进——那是一条巨大的火龙，它随着纽特的引导走出箱子，紧张地动了动尾巴。  
"来吧，小家伙，我需要你带我去一个地方。"  
这"小家伙"驮着背上的纽特，展开它巨大宽阔的双翼，似火的颜色骤然闪现在空中，又像一道影子极速掠过。  
天色还未亮起，他们就到达了美国，果不其然，他穿过魔法屏障时看到了纽约城上空浮起的黑色烟雾，"我们现在得去MACUSA了。"他拍了拍火龙的脊背，拉着它调转了一个方向。  
他们降落在伍尔沃斯大楼，在那里纽特把他的朋友重新收进箱子，然后走进了大楼。  
在走廊上他迎面遇上了忒修斯，梅林啊，他可不想让忒修斯发现他回来了，于是他立刻闪身躲进了旁边的房间，正当他庆幸时，一只手拍上了他的肩膀——"纽特？"他看到了蒂娜。  
蒂娜抱着一打子文件袋，惊讶地问道："你为什么会在这儿……"纽特匆忙地比了个嘘声的手势，又看了一眼门外，继而小心翼翼问道："帕……格雷夫斯还好吗？"  
她沉默着摇摇头，一脸慎重，"他失踪了。你等我一会儿，我快下班了。我们等会儿在对面的咖啡馆聊。"  
纽特点点头，让开道路让她离开。  
半个小时后他们坐在咖啡馆的角落里，两份拿铁放在桌子上。  
"所以……格雷夫斯怎么了？"他皱着眉，心里有种不好的预感。  
"实际上你哥哥，忒修斯他带着一堆傲罗设下陷阱捕捉到了格林德沃——就在伍尔沃斯大楼。你绝对想象不到，格林德沃一直假扮成部长，已经有几个月了。"蒂娜的语气很气愤。  
"那么你们找到了格雷夫斯了吗？"  
"还没有。他失踪了。我们试着拷问了格林德沃，但没有任何结果。"  
******  
离开家的一年里他也与格雷夫斯保持了联系，两个人都像是那种不多话的人。一封信里寥寥几句介绍近况，附上几句不知所谓的句子，关于落日，或是关于飞鸟。  
格雷夫斯有点像忒修斯，但他与兄长于他的感觉略有不同。  
纽特有时候会幻想，刺眼的日光笼罩纽约，车水马龙从夜晚复苏，咖啡与面包的香气自伍尔沃斯大楼对面那家店里逸散开来，穿着三件套的男人整理了一下围巾，黑色锃亮的皮鞋踏进咖啡店的大门。"一杯黑咖啡，谢谢。"男人拿着纸杯，走向对面的大楼，走进那间挂着"P·Graves"铭牌的办公室，挥动魔杖，桌子边堆积着的文书飘扬在空中，繁杂却有序。闲暇时刻他便啜饮一口咖啡，找来一张空白的牛皮纸，以纽特的名字作为开头，以自己的名字作为结尾。  
然后那只看起来很凶悍的猫头鹰就带着一封书信，迢递万里。  
他陷入了黑沉的梦境。平野低垂，渐亮的星子笼罩了这座帐篷。  
一道黑色的身影飞过他的帐篷，丢下了一个包裹，恰好砸醒了纽特。那黑色的猫头鹰站在帐篷内的栖息架上，大眼睛瞪着纽特，催促对方赶紧打开。  
规整卷起的牛皮纸展开来，随性的笔迹洋洋洒洒了几行：  
"亲爱的纽特，  
很感谢你提醒我有关猫狸子的事宜，我已将其告知神奇动物司。另外，有消息称格林德沃来到了美国。我想我要开始加班了。在外多照顾好自己，一切平静后，如要来纽约，请允许我请你吃一顿饭。  
帕西瓦尔·格雷夫斯"  
包裹里还有一个牛皮纸裹起来的袋子，不过不用打开他就知道里面是什么——茶叶。  
整个包裹几乎都是香的。  
茶香与墨水味填充了他的后半夜。  
他又梦到男人走在街道上，下班回家，落日余晖和身边骑着单车经过的小孩，花店老板同他熟稔地打招呼："格雷夫斯先生!今天要带点花回家吗？"  
都市生活离这里太远了。纽特翻动着身子，思索着是时候回去了 

******  
他转着手上的戒指，思考着如何能找到格雷夫斯。  
这也许是个很蠢的举动，因为他抬起手来，郑重地对着那枚戒指道："带我找到帕西瓦尔吧。"不管是看在谁的份儿上，这句话真的是他瞎说的。当然，想找到帕西瓦尔是真的。  
他可没指望这个戒指能帮到什么忙。  
接下来的事就很奇妙了，他觉得自己像是被扔进了麻瓜洗衣机，搅动翻滚着掉落到了一个地方。  
"操!"他骂了一句，因为他掉落的地方刚好有一条链子什么的东西，压在他胳膊下面——几乎要碎掉他的骨头。  
他很快地站起来，扫视四周，这似乎是一座房子的地下室，漆黑一片，只有他魔杖杖尖一点光照耀着四周。  
光芒落在那个奄奄一息的人身上时他几乎不能相信自己的眼睛。  
"帕西？"他轻轻地开口。  
瘦骨嶙峋的男人缓缓抬头，黑曜石一样的眼睛盯着他，好半天才虚弱的开口："我以为我就要死在这儿了。"  
地下室的门上了咒语，除了从外面打开，根本没有别的出路。  
纽特慌张地去解他身上的链子，抱住了无法站立的男人，那些裸露在外的皮肤早已伤痕累累，干涸或又开裂的伤口让他不敢用力，格雷夫斯身上的白衬衣已经失去了原本的颜色。纽特轻轻地在他耳边问道："我想我们大概还可以幻影移形？"男人摇摇头，见状纽特只好用魔法发了一个求救信号，"蒂娜很快就会带人过来的。"几处伤口再次流血，沾湿了纽特的手。他小心地抬手挥动魔杖，简单处理了一下那些伤口   
在他们都没注意的时候，纽特手上的戒指显出形状，变成蝎子的模样，爬到纽特沾血的手指上，狠狠地扎了他一下。  
"啊!"他猛地抽出手，见到那银色的蝎子缠绕着他的手指，随即那家伙又返回原来的位置，安分地变回了一只戒指。  
他没来得及处理戒指的问题，因为没过多久蒂娜就带人打开了地下室的门。  
"部长!"蒂娜喊道。  
而靠在纽特身上的男人已经昏迷过去。  
随后帕西瓦尔被一众傲罗送进了医院，留下凶神恶煞的忒修斯面对着纽特。  
"解释一下。"忒修斯像是一座雕像站在那，他的眼睛直直地落在纽特身上。  
"那枚戒指，"纽特重重地吞咽了一下，"它有点不对劲。你说过美国这边要出事，我怀疑可能和帕西瓦尔有关，所以我……""所以你没有和我通知一声就来了？"忒修斯愤怒道，"作为你的哥哥你甚至不让我知道这件事，如果你在这边发生了任何意外……""我会照顾好自己的。"纽特叹了一口气，"忒修斯，别总是像妈妈那样。"  
忒修斯沉默了一会儿，换了个话题，"等会我得带你去MACUSA登记——我知道你不喜欢，必须要这么做。"他拍了拍纽特的肩膀，"这是规矩。"  
他的确不喜欢MACUSA，也不喜欢进入伍尔沃斯大楼的感觉，就像他是来自首的一样。  
在他登记完以后，他见到了一个特殊的人——皮奎里主席。  
穿着深紫色长裙的优雅女士向他走来，"斯卡曼德先生们，上午好。"她微微颔首。  
忒修斯和他都回应了对方。但这位女士似乎是专程来找纽特的。  
"小斯卡曼德先生，我们需要您和我们的调查人员走一趟——关于您救出了格雷夫斯部长，我们需要一份口供。"她的表情放松了一些，更加的柔和，"这是必要的步骤，您需要习惯一下。"  
她身边一位男性傲罗走出来向他点头示意。他同忒修斯简单告别，跟着那个傲罗离开。  
幸好他们没去审讯室——那地方总是让纽特不快。  
这是一间会议室，那位傲罗随手抽开一把椅子，"坐吧，斯卡曼德先生。我是维克多·加利。"维克多轻快地说道，金色的卷发微微翘起。至少对方给纽特的感觉还算好，因此纽特坐在了那张椅子上。  
似乎就是带有魔法的戒指救了格雷夫斯。但纽特小心地没有提及那枚戒指是如何咬了他的事。  
这本身就是件奇怪的事——格雷夫斯家的戒指选定的命定之人居然是个男人。  
纽特甚至在心里自嘲地想，是否是因为格雷夫斯从来没真正想过戒指的事，导致这枚不怎么聪明的戒指误认为它的主人是位女性？  
录完口供他就离开了MACUSA。  
在美国他唯一信任的落脚点就是戈德斯坦姐妹的家里。  
蒂娜还没有回来。雅各布在厨房里忙碌，或许是在尝试面包的新配方。"嘿，纽特。"他回过头来打了个招呼。纽特轻声回应，他拿着皮箱走进客厅，打算下去检查一下他的动物们是否还好。  
雅各布随口提了一句："我听奎妮说，魔国会的那个什么部长被送去了圣伊莉莎贝塔医院，蒂娜她们都去了医院。纽特你不去看看吗？"  
他开箱子的手顿住了，"圣伊莉莎贝塔？"  
"是啊……你……"雅各布的话还没说完，纽特就关上箱子站起身往外跑，"雅各布，请帮我看好箱子!"他丢下几个魔咒锁好箱子，拎起门口的孔雀蓝大衣就冲出门外。  
他得去问问那戒指的事。  
格林德沃施了几个特殊的咒语，导致格雷夫斯身上的几处伤口没法用魔法治愈，只能像麻瓜那样慢慢恢复。  
纽特敲门进入时，只有一个护士站在床边记录东西。格雷夫斯侧过脸看到了来客。  
"哦，纽特，你来了。"黑发男人疲惫地望着他。  
"呃……"他坐在床头，看着护士离开，不知道要怎么开始说这件事。  
******  
"我不知道他们是否有告诉你……"纽特寻找着合适的措辞。  
"如何救了我？"格雷夫斯挑眉，他漆黑的眼睛里一片平静。  
半开的玻璃窗里白色窗帘在微风里荡漾。纽特抬起手来，确保格雷夫斯能看到它，他微微驱动魔法，那一圈银色出现在他手上，"就是它，否则我不会出现在那里的。但是后来它变成了一只蝎子……""你是说蝎子？"格雷夫斯皱起眉毛，他的眼睛带着探究的神色，"那是我们家族的家徽。"  
"它咬了我。"纽特轻轻转动那枚戒指，但那家伙没有一点变化。  
格雷夫斯伸出右手去碰对方的手，结果他们惊讶的发现——格雷夫斯的手上也出现了一枚戒指。"纽特，你干了什么？"男人坐起身来，他脸色还很苍白，强撑着捂着受伤的腰腹坐起身问道。  
纽特仔细回想了一下，他当时正在为格雷夫斯施治疗咒，"你的血流到了我手上……"绿色的眼瞳微微睁大，"别告诉我我们又缔结了什么见鬼的契约!"  
结果就是他俩手上的戒指没法隐去了，魔法也不行。  
格雷夫斯好笑地看着闷闷不乐的纽特，问道："干脆就嫁给我不就完了？"  
（很好全剧终:D）  
"忒修斯会揍你一顿的。"纽特抬眼看他。  
他们暂时抛开了戒指的问题——他们还不知道怎么办。纽特坐在病床一旁的椅子里，手里削着苹果。  
忒修斯进来时看到的就是一副和谐的喂食苹果的景象——格雷夫斯的左手被绷带裹着，右手缩在被子下面，而纽特用小刀戳着苹果往对方嘴里送。  
"你不怕戳到帕西吗？"忒修斯站在门口实在忍不住了，这两人是如何做到这样沉浸其中的？  
忒修斯确信他那情感一片空白的弟弟并不觉得这有什么暧昧了。但坐在那享受苹果的人可绝不是如此纯洁。  
他瞪着格雷夫斯，几乎要用眼神杀死对方。"帕西，我觉得你的右手似乎没有受伤？"  
当然没有。但是那多了枚戒指。  
"忒修斯……"他欲言又止，投降似的伸出了藏起来的手。  
忒修斯疑惑的目光在看到纽特手上的戒指时瞬间明了，"你们……"  
接下来纽特花了几分钟解释了事情的始末，但这没有让忒修斯平静下来，"帕西瓦尔·格雷夫斯，如果我没有杀了你，我父亲也会的。"  
忒修斯坐了一会儿就走了，他在英国魔法部还有事要处理。临走前他把纽特叫出去了一会儿。  
"虽然里面躺着的那家伙是我的战友，更是我的好朋友……"他神情严肃，望着纽特湖水一样的眼睛，"他私下可不是什么好东西。"这句话听起来火药味十足，纽特忍不住笑起来，"我会注意的。回去时小心。"  
他们两人短暂的拥抱了一下，忒修斯便转身离开。  
对于忒修斯来说，帕西瓦尔这人的人品不可质疑，作为一个朋友，他完全靠谱。但其余时候，帕西瓦尔倒是放纵的不像表面那样。魔国会当然需要一个严肃苛刻的形象，这也是大部分人对格雷夫斯部长的印象，而忒修斯十分了解真相——他们一起进出酒吧，而帕西瓦尔身边从未断绝过女人。哦，这男人还嗜赌如命。  
梅林啊，他不敢想象如果帕西瓦尔真的和纽特在一起了会怎样，他绝对会揍死这个男人，然后被关进阿兹卡班。  
格雷夫斯在信中提及要请纽特吃饭并不是玩笑话。  
他一直在想这件事，并悄悄让蒂娜帮他选定一家好的餐馆。实际上直到他得到许可出院时已经是十五天后了。  
最开始的几天里，每个夜晚他都会做噩梦，梦见自己还在那个黑暗潮湿的地下室里，那双恶魔的异色瞳在虚空里看着他，露出不怀好意的笑。  
"帕西，你该看看你自己的样子，你已经没多少时间了。"  
他闭上了眼，等待着死亡快点给他解脱。  
"帕西？"  
"帕西!"  
一个人把他从梦里拽出来，睁眼，那双翠绿眼睛温柔地注视着他，满怀担忧，"你还好吗？"纽特轻轻握着他的肩膀，他注意到窗外已经彻底黑下去了。  
"我没事。"只是无法再入睡了。  
此后的每个夜晚，神奇动物学家都坚持要留在这儿，后来纽特不知从哪学来一个可以驱除噩梦的咒语，解决了他晚上难以入睡的问题。  
出院那天帕西瓦尔不太高兴，纽特当然也看出来了，他站在帕西瓦尔身后，迎面走来熟悉的身影。"忒修斯!"纽特惊喜的走上前去抱住了忒修斯。  
忒修斯也注意到了帕西瓦尔不高兴的神色，他半开玩笑似的说："怎么了？帕西，你该不会是因为我弟弟不能陪你而难过吧？"随即他接收到了男人的瞪视。  
他可不知道他的确猜对了答案。  
纽特坚持要把帕西瓦尔送回公寓，就在纽特准备告别离开时，帕西瓦尔像是十分难为情似的开口："纽特……你最近会离开美国吗？"他想了想，"如果没什么事我会尽快离开。"帕西瓦尔垂下视线，尽量不去直视那双湖绿眼睛，"我想请你吃一顿饭。你还记得吗？我们……"他的话突然噎在喉咙里，这该怎么说，他为什么要问出来？也许纽特根本就忘了这件事，他真是太蠢了。但纽特只是很惊讶，然后笑了起来，发自内心的愉悦，"我当然记得，那些信，每一封我都仔细存放着。说实话，你办公室的火漆纹章我都快会画下来了。"  
"那么……明天怎么样？我可以晚上去找你。"他觉得自己就像学生时代情窦初开的少年，手上的戒指隐隐发烫，胸口一片温暖柔软。  
绿眼睛一弯，答应了下来。  
"明晚见。"  
他们在门口告别。  
帕西瓦尔看着那一道孔雀蓝消失在小路上，他开始相信那枚戒指了。  
虽然那两条领带都是黑色的，但上面的花纹并不一样，而且他挑了二十分钟了。这是一个重要的约会，一定要慎重。他到达纽特公寓楼下时距离他们约定的时间还有半个小时。  
他打定主意要追求纽特，这个想法在昨晚彻底明确，而他实在不能确定纽特是否会答应，尤其是忒修斯可能会跳出来揭他老底。  
完了。  
看在莫嘉娜的份儿上，让忒修斯行行好吧。他的确是个有“前科”的男人，还嗜赌，这是没法推脱的事情。倘若他知道会遇见纽特这样的宝藏，往日那些莺莺燕燕他是绝对不会多看一眼。但……好赌是男人的天性，不过以后恐怕要告别赌桌了。  
所以他现在非常紧张，干脆在楼下硬生生等了半个小时。  
纽特一向都是那件大衣，万年不变的打扮。而他面前的门打开时，面前这个穿着黑蓝色格子西装的男人简直让他不敢认。他太久地注视着眼前的人，导致纽特有点脸红。毕竟被一个长相英俊，口音迷人的人盯这么久，难免不好意思。  
"帕西？"  
他回过神来，轻咳了一下，"那我们走吧。"  
蒂娜也许是会错了意，他们刚刚落座，一位服务生就走过来，抱着一捧玫瑰花，显然那服务生也不知道这花要给谁，面前的两位男士谁也没开口。他很为难的把花递给了绿眼睛的那位，好在对方脸红着收下了。  
看来他猜对了。服务生松了口气，微微一鞠躬，转身推开。  
"这……"纽特抬头看着帕西瓦尔。帕西瓦尔尴尬地摸了摸鼻子，"我的秘书……可能误会了什么。我只是让她帮我订个餐馆。"  
纽特好笑地把花放在了一边，他的脸还是有点红。  
服务生很快端着盘子过来了，打开瓶塞的红酒在空气中弥散着香气。帕西瓦尔对这一切都很满意，除了开始那捧花，他的心脏简直要跳出来。  
"格雷夫斯？"  
"部长？"  
"部长你——"  
"帕西瓦尔!"  
几声不同的人声突然接二连三响起，他俩同时扭头去看——MACUSA的主席和几位高级傲罗在不远处站着，目瞪口呆地看着他俩，哦，还有一个快要炸掉的忒修斯。  
皮奎里第一个反应过来，她恢复了平稳的表情，"你和……斯卡曼德先生，在约会？"他们都看到了那捧灼眼的玫瑰。  
忒修斯听到以后更加生气，他冷着脸站在旁边，像是随时都可能掐死帕西瓦尔。  
"我们不……"纽特刚要解释，身边的帕西瓦尔按住他的手，"我们不想让太多人知道。是的，我们在约会。"他觉得自己可能有点脸红，但他忍住了。  
等到那些人都散开后，帕西瓦尔注意到纽特低着头，安静地吃着盘子里的菜，他突然开始紧张，有什么东西猛地堆进他的胸口，"纽特，我刚才的话是认真的，这是一个约会。"对面的人抬头看他，脸红的几乎要滴血。他握紧了叉子，装作冷静道："纽特，我——"耳朵里清晰地听见邻桌突然爆发吵闹的声音，他开始失去勇气了，语言磕绊起来，"你，你有男朋友吗？或是女朋友？"这次他敢肯定他的脸一定也红了。  
纽特也很慌张，他喝了口酒，摸着餐巾，像是决定了什么一样，坚定地抬头去看对面的男人，"没有。但是……我觉得我面前大概有个不错的人选？"  
烟花在他耳边炸开，心跳声几乎冲破胸膛。帕西瓦尔忍不住去握对方的手，站起身来，俯身给对方一个深吻。  
"其实那时候你给我寄了很多信时……我可能已经……"纽特很不好意思地低下头，"喜欢上你了。"  
帕西瓦尔愉悦地拉着纽特的手，他们走在中央公园的小路上，两只紧握的手是如此温暖。"也许我们该感谢这枚戒指。"  
"是的。"  
他们一同回去，不过是回到格雷夫斯的公寓里。  
"我觉得你哥哥肯定会找上门。"  
"别担心。他不会怎么样你的，他只是担心我。"  
街道上的灯光散发着温暖的光，银线一般的雨丝飘落，笑声被玻璃窗关进公寓里，静谧的路上偶尔飘起几片枯叶。  
一切都终于平静下来。


End file.
